The Perfect Kill
by Melodic-noodles
Summary: *on rewriting Hiatus until early May!* Roxas has no memories of his past, and doesn't really care for his future, until a group of assassins called Organization XIII send Axel to kill him. But does he really want to kill his lover? Original title: "Make Me the Perfect Killer"
1. The Dream

**_Make Me the Perfect Killer_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Dream_**

**_WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI, WHICH IS BOY X BOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!_**

* * *

><p><em>The red-haired man held me tightly and grabbed me bleeding wrist.<br>"You know, Roxas, I hate it when you do this," the man said. He took the knife in my other hand and threw it away.  
>"I don't want you to die. If you did, I don't know what I would do with myself." A tear fell down on my cheek.<br>"Ax...Ax-"_

A loud ringing sound went off. I groaned. I didn't want to get up let alone go to school. I rubbed my eyes. Who was that boy in my dream? Why did he look so familiar? How did he know that I cut myself?  
>"ROXAS!" Tifa yelled. "ROXAS GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED AND AT SCHOOL NOW!"<br>Yay, Aunt Tifa's awake. I rubbed the bruise on my arm that she gave me last night. I got up and changed into my clothes.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, and waved. I ran up to him. "Still rocking the black, are we?"  
>"And I see your still rocking the band shirts," I said and hugged him. He laughed.<br>"So you noticed? Anyway, did you study for Professor Vexen's science test?" I cursed.  
>"Shit, I forgot! I was up all night doing my homework and cleaning the house." Even though Sora was like a brother to me, I can't tell him about how Aunt Tifa was. I don't need him to worry about me a lot. "Don't worry. It's a good thing that we don't have his class first, right?" we got into his car and drove to school.<p>

* * *

><p>High school, a second version of hell in my life. Nothing to do but get picked on and yelled at here.<br>"Class, there's a new student that transferred here from Radiant Garden. His name is Axel," Vexen explained, "Make him feel welcome here at Oblivion high. Axel, take a seat behind Roxas if you'd please." Axel nodded and I looked up at him. He looked like one of my childhood friends I used to hang out with when I was little. We used to play outside a lot when my parents were alive. Then when my parents, Cloud and Aerith, died in a fire at Twilight Town's bar, he moved away and I never saw him again. But when I looked up at him, he looked like the man from my dream! Red spiky hair, ear and lip piercings, AC/DC shirt, red skinny jeans...

And those emerald eyes...

Those cat-like emerald eyes… I could hear the entire girls in the classroom sigh at the sight of him. Under his eyes were small clown-like tattoos… But, is this guy really my childhood friend and the guy from my dream? I guess the only way to find out is to talk to him about it…

I could feel his eyes on me throughout the class period. It didn't feel creepy at all but I couldn't get him outta my mind because of that. And because of that, I couldn't concentrate on my test. Hell, I didn't even start it yet.  
>"Roxas, stop daydreaming unless if you want to finish your test after school. Think of it as a detention," Vexen said and took my test away. Shit, just what I needed.<p>

"But my band has practice after school!"

"Well then you're just going to have to postpone it then, now aren't you?"

* * *

><p>"What do you think of the new kid?," Sora asked as he grabbed a tray full of food.<br>"I don't know, emo?" I lied. He laughed. I don't want to tell Sora about the boy in my dream or the little boy until I'm exactly sure that it's him.

"So, do you want us to do rehearsal without you?"

"Yeah, I basically know all of the lyrics to the songs we know to play."

"Okay then, I'll tell Riku and Demyx later okay?"

"That's fine with me," I said, and took one of Sora's French fries.

"No fair! Get your own French fries! You're not getting any fatter! You're skinny as it is!," Sora yelled.

"Sora, you act like a girl every minute!" I laughed. "You're skinny too!"

"Whatever!"

"Um…Roxas?" a shy voice said from behind. It was Namine.

"Hey, Namine! What's up?" I said happily.

"I was thinking that this would help you on your test after school," she replied, and handed me her notebook.

"Thanks, Namine!"

"N-No problem!" She smiled and left.

"Did you see that?" Sora whispered.

"See what?" I questioned.

"She totally likes you, dammit! How could you not see that?"

"Okay…Sora, have you been smoking anything lately?"

"No!" he yelled. I chuckled.

"Suuuuurrrrreee…" We laughed. I glanced at Axel on the far side of the cafeteria. His eyes were fixed on me. My face went red and I looked away.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Huh? It's nothing Sora."

"Okay, well, see 'ya!"

"Yeah, see 'ya." I groaned.

"_Two more hours until detention time…"_


	2. Teacher and Student

**_Make Me the Perfect Killer_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Teacher and Student_**

**_WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN AI WHICH IS BOYXBOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!_**

* * *

><p>As I went into Professor Vexen's room, I saw Axel there.<p>

"Roxas, good to see you. I'm going to be gone for the rest of detention. I trust that you two will get things done. Roxas, just put your test on my desk when you're done," Vexen explained, and left.

I could feel Axel stare at me from behind. Why was he here? I looked down at my test. Just two more questions to go and they had to be the hard ones...

"Ununhexium is an unknown element and its atomic mass is 289. Db is the atomic symbol of Dubrium, and its mass is 262," Axel said. I jumped and looked up.

"Whoa!" I yelled. He was right in front of me, staring.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were struggling on your test," he replied.

"I was...err...thanks. Anyway, how long were you standing there?"

"...Not long."

"Uh, Axel? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Let's just say I had detention more than once at my old school." My heart was beating faster and faster each minute. How could I like him when I barely know him? I felt my face become hot.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Axel questioned.

"I-I'm f-fine," I stammered. Axel stared at me and held my gaze. I couldn't stop from blushing.

"Err...Axel?"

"Yeah"

"Do you, uh, want to hang out sometime? A couple of friends of mine are going to see a movie tonight after my band performs downtown at Twilight Cafe. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem!"

Minutes passed and it became silent again. I found out that the little boy was his little brother, Lea. He died in a car crash and then his moved to Radiant Garden after that. I didn't tell Axel about the man in my dream and how he looked just like him. He would think that i was on crack or something. I didn't confess my feelings to him either. Is he gay? I didn't know for sure.

"Roxas?" Axel said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"There's something I want to tell you." He got up and walked towards me. When he got closer, he tripped and fell over a chair.

"What is-" I couldn't finish my sentence. His lips were on mine. Even though it was an accident, I liked every bit of it. I got up slowly while Axel stopped and kissed me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist. This isn't right! We barely know each other! But I can't stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked his lips and his tongue entered my mouth. I moaned. It felt like hours, and I wanted more of Axel. But he was the one to stop first.

"S-Sorry...," he said softly.

"N-No, it's fine," I stammered. "I, uh, liked it..." he eyed me.

"Oh really?" he said as he came closer. My face went red.

"Y-Yeah..." He cupped my face.

"That means that I can do it again, right?" As he came even closer, there was a knock on the door.

"Roxas! Detention's over!" a voice yelled. It was Demyx. I groaned. Demyx opened the door. "Not playing 'teacher and student', are we?" he joked. I blushed.

"N-No!"

"Don't deny it, Roxie! You know you wanted it!"

"I-I do not! And don't call me Roxie!" Axel stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, we have got to get going! Hurry up! We need to set up for tonight!"

"Sure, hold on!" I turned to Axel. "Err...Axel, do you want to, uh, come with me to the cafe?" he smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh you'll be cumming before we even get there," he purred. I blushed.

"Hurry up, lovebirds!" Demyx yelled.

* * *

><p><em>"Gravity, don't mean too much to me. Is this our destiny? This world is after me, after you. Run away, like it was yesterday. And we could run away, run away, run away, run away from here! ~," <em>I sang at the cafe.

"Alright guys, good practice! Fifteen minutes till we start, okay?" Demyx said and left to go get a coffee. I looked around. There were few people, and I didn't see any people that I knew here.

"Roxas, is Riku here?" Sora asked. "He's not answering his phone."

"What? He's not here? Shit..." I panicked. Our first gig and our band weren't even here!

"If he's not here, then I can play with you guys," Axel chimed in.

"Wha-? Really?" Sora yelled.

"Yeah. What song are you guys playing?"

"_Na Na Na_, by MCR. You know it?"

"Yeah"

"Good! Demyx is on acoustic, I'm on drums, Roxas sings and plays bass, and Riku usually plays electric. Riku is also backup sings with Roxie. Riku likes the color black, and loves to eat pizza, and he-"

"Enough, Sora. Heh, you're totally in love with Riku!" I laughed.

"Am not! Jeez..." Axel wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thanks for the info on Riku, Sora, but I think I'll take the cute sexy lead singer all to myself..." I blushed.

"I-I believe you already have him," I stammered. "Does that mean we're going out?"

"Hmm... You tell me," Axel replied.

"And you think I'm in love," Sora muttered. "C' Mon, we have to play now!" We walked up to the stage.  
>"You ready?" axel asked.<p>

"I was born ready, Ax," I smirked.

_"One, two, three, four!," _Sora yelled.

_~NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
>NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA<br>NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
>NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA<br>NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA-_

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
>I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got<br>Take the cash and I'll keep it  
>Eight legs to the wall<br>Hit the gas, kill 'em all~  
>~And we crawl!<br>And we crawl!  
>And we crawl!-<br>You'll be my detonator~_

_Love, gimme love, gimme love  
>I don't need it, but I'll take what I want<br>from your heart and I'll keep it  
>in a bag, in a box<br>Put an X on the floor~  
>~Gimme more!<br>Gimme more!  
>Gimme more!-<br>Shut up and sing it with me~_

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA-  
>From Mall Security~<em>

_(NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>To every enemy~<em>

_(NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>We're on their property~<em>

_(NA-NA-NANANA)  
>Standing in a V formation~<em>

_(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>Let's blow an artery ~<em>

_(NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>Eat plastic surgery~<em>

_(NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>Keep your apology~<em>

_(NA-NA-NANANA)  
>Give us more detonation~<em>

_More!  
>Gimme more!<br>Gimme more!-_

_Let me tell you 'bout the sad man  
>Shut up and let me see your jazz hands<br>Remember when you were a madman  
>Thought you was Batman<br>And hit the party with a gas can  
>Kiss me you animal!-<em>

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
>You run the company (NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<br>Fuck like a Kennedy (NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>I think we'd rather be (NA-NA-NANANA)<br>Burning your information~_

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
>Let's blow an artery (NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<br>Eat plastic surgery (NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>Keep your apology (NA-NA-NANANA)<br>Give us more detonation~_

_Right here, right now  
>All the way in Battery City<br>The little children raised their open filthy palms  
>Like tiny daggers up to heaven<br>And all the Juvee Halls, and the Ritalin rats  
>Ask angels made from neon and fucking garbage<br>Scream out! What will save us?  
>And the sky opened up~<em>

_~Everybody wants to change the world  
>Everybody wants to change the world<br>But no one, no one wants to die  
>Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,<br>Wanna try, wanna try now!-_

_I'll be your detonator!~_

_~NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA  
>NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA-<br>Make no apologies (NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>It's death or victory (NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<br>On my authority (NA-NA-NANANA)  
>Crash and burn, young and loaded<em>

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
>Drop like a bullet shell (NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<br>Dress like a sleeper cell(NA-NA-NANANA NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
>I'd rather go to hell (NA-NA-NANANA)<br>Then be in a purgatory  
>Cut my hair, gag and bore me~<em>

_~Pull this pin, let this world explode-_


	3. An Emo Roxas and a Mad Sora

**_Make Me the Perfect Killer_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_An Emo Roxas and a Mad Sora_**

**_WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN AI WHICH IS BOY X BOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!_**

* * *

><p>After we performed at Twilight Café, we all headed to Ronnie's Movie Theater to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two. Unfortunately, we were kicked out because of Demyx and his new 'friend', Zexion, laughing and being drunk as hell. Who know where they had gotten the booze...<p>

"Aww, come on, Sora! Lighten up!" Demyx yelled.

"That doesn't help. All that waiting for nothing, and I really wanted to see that movie!," he replied.

"Go on another day perhaps?" Zexion suggested. Sora mumbled something at him but I couldn't hear it.

"Oh Demyx. ~ I have to go soon, want to come with?"

"Sure!" he said happily and went with him.

"We should get going to Roxas," Sora said.

"No, I'll drop him off," Axel said.

_Shit._

"Fine." _Fuck..._ "See you tomorrow Roxas, I'm heading to Riku's to see if he's okay," Sora said and left.

_Goddammit! If Axel comes to my house, he's bound to see Tifa..._

It was silent on the way home. Someone was bound to break it. My bet's on Axel.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling into the driveway.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see that movie," I lied.

"We're here, Roxas. Are you sure you okay? You seem like something's bugging you."

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine." Axel stared at me for a while and smiled.

"Then, you won't mind if I take a sneak peak of your house for a bit, right?" Crap! If I say no, then he'll think something's up. He'll most likely come anyway too...

"Uh, sure," I replied and grabbed my house key from my pocket. When we were at the door, I listened to see if Tifa was awake. Silence. I let out a sigh, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

**"Where the hell have you been, you stupid boy?!"** Tifa screamed and through a bottle of vodka at me. I ducked and Axel catch the bottle, shocked.

"Roxas?" Axel said softly. Tifa grabbed me from the ground by my arm.

**"Look at this mess! How am I supposed to live here when you can't pick up your own shit?"**

"I clean this mother fucking house every morning and when I come home after school AND practice. It's your fault that it's a god damn mess all the time," I grunted. She slapped me.

**"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? IM THE ONLY FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT, DUMBASS!"** She raked her nails on my cheek. My face stung.

**"YOU LISTEN TO ME, GOT IT?"** She raised her hand for another attack.

"I'm sorry about this, Roxas," Axel whispered, and I fell unconscious.

Axel grabbed Tifa's poised arm.

**_"ENOUGH!"_** he yelled. Tifa tried to let go of his grasp. She looked into his emerald eyes and gasped in fear.

"Y-You're that boy," she stammered. Axel said nothing. "Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Just please, let me go!" Axel let go of her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"If I see you lay a hand on Roxas ever again, I'll make sure you end up like how those people died at the bar. Do you understand?" he warned, and burned her arm. She screamed in pain.

"Fine! Okay! Just please don't hurt me anymore!" she pleaded. With that, Axel picked up Roxas from the ground, got into the car, and left.

"Your mind's made up?" Axel asked, with his back against a wall.

"Why? Why am I here? Away from my family? I'm going to find out. I want to find out," I replied.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bedside and they'll destroy you!" he yelled.

"So? No one would miss me anyway." Axel grabbed my arm.

"Please. Please don't go. No one would miss you? That's not true...I would..."

Axel put medicine on Roxas' wound and placed him on his bed. He kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry things had to be this way, Roxie," he whispered, "Hopefully, you'll find a way to forgive me for what I've done to you..." Axel turned off the lights and left.

I turned around to see Axel, crying. Real tears.

"Axel..."

"Please. Please don't go. What would I do without you? Please. I love you so much, Roxas." I kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"I love you too, Axel. But...I've made up my mind. I'm sorry," I said softly and left.

I awoke with sweat pouring down on my forehead.

"That was some weird dream I had," I muttered, "Where am I?" The door opened and there stood Axel with a bowl of Ramen Noodles and a Monster Energy Drink.

"Wow, what a wonderful, healthy breakfast," I said.

"Roxas, it's five," he said softly.

"Five? I missed school?"

"Relax, it's Saturday." He set the tray on the end table next to the bed. "I don't know what you usually eat, so I got you this."

"Well, what a wonderful dinner/lunch/breakfast. Tell me, how do you have such a sexy body?"

"Ha ha. Just fucking eat or I'll change my mind." I took a swig of my Monster.

"Change it to what?"

"Hmm?" Axel zoned out for a couple of seconds. "I'll tell you later."

Minutes passed and we started to watch TV.

"Roxas?" Axel said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I thought about it.

"Sort of. I remember you coming over to my house, and Tifa was throwing a fit. She actually made me bleed." Tears streamed from my eyes. "I don't want to go back there. It's hell..." Axel held me close.

"I won't let that happen to you, Roxas," he said softly and kissed my forehead. I stopped crying.

"Axel?"

"What is it?"

"What were you going to ask me before?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"Huh?"

"You'll be away from Tifa."

"Where are your parents?"

"They live at Destiny Islands with snobby rich pricks. I live alone." I thought about it. Me and Axel? Alone? "I have Sea-Salt Ice Cream in the freezer."

"Okay." He eyed me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Are you doing this just because I have ice cream?" I blushed.

"No... It's just that I uh..." I stammered. He smiled and kissed me. "Will you go out with me?" I said quickly.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now you're my cuddly little emo kid now! Oh yeah...and I forgot to tell you..."

"What?" He paused.

"I'm all out of ice cream."

**_"I hate you."_**


	4. One Month, Axel

Make Me the Perfect Killer

Chapter Four

One Month, Axel

WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN AI WHICH IS BOY X BOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!

"Axel," the man dressed in black said. Axel bowed.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"I have an important task for you."

"Yes sir."

"You are to bring Roxas back to the Organization alive. If the subject fails to respond within the month we're giving you, he will be executed. No objections. Understand?" He averted the man's gaze and hesitated.

"I understand, sir."

"Do whatever you need to get him back. Head to Twilight Town, apply to his high school and go from there. Remember, ONE MONTH. Now go."

"Yes sir," Axel obeyed and disappeared.

"Man, that guy can be a pain in my ass," he muttered. "Now what school does little Roxie go to? Oblivion High, I guess." Axel had to admit, he was exited to see his Roxas again but, he remembers what he said to him. Those words, 'No one would miss me...' Axel actually cried. But assassins aren't meant to love or even BE loved. It was sort of against the rules anyway. But this was Roxas. Roxas. The one who only understood him. The one who didn't use him. The one who loved him. Even though they only spent a year together, it felt like an eternity.

It didn't even feel like a year...

"Axel, even though you are the third youngest member in the Organization, I would like you to be our new members mentor," the blue haired man said. Axel groaned.

"Third youngest? I'm nineteen, Saïx. The same age as Demyx. And why can't Demyx do it?"

"Because we haven't seen Demyx for a month now. So shut up, get up, and teach Roxas the ropes. NOW.," he ordered.

"Argh, fine." Saïx sat the boy on the couch and left.

"Now, Axel!"

"Sheesh, I'm getting there." Axel shooed him away and closed the door. He stared at the boy. Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"So Roxas, how old are you?" He didn't say anything. Axel starched his head. "Oh boy, why do I get stuck babysitting? Well at least Demyx isn't tutoring him. He wouldn't become a lazy ass as well. Then we'd have two..."

"Seventeen," Roxas said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I'm seventeen," he said again.

"Oh-kay. Where are you from?" There was that silence again.

"I'm Roxas. I'm seventeen." Axel eyed him.

"You don't remember anything else?"

"...No." Axel stood up and smiled at Roxas.

"Alrighty then. Let's show you the ropes, shall we?"

"...Weirdo..."

Axel smirked as he remember when he first met Roxas and frowned.

"I can't believe he called me weird..."

Axel tossed him a gun. Roxas caught it and stared at it.

"What do I do with this?," he asked slowly. Axel sighed.

"This might be harder than I thought...That's why I'm here. To teach you this stuff." He smiled.

"...I still think you're weird..."

"ANYWAY, today I'll teach you how to shoot a gun. A pistol so to speak. Try and shoot it at the-" Roxas shot the gun at Axel on mistake. It missed him by an inch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"You told me to shoot it," Roxas simply replied.

"I didn't finish my sentence!" Axel took a deep breath.

"Here, try and aim it at the cardboard body, okay?" Roxas shot it at the legs and arms. The last bullet landed just past the heart. Axel smiled again.

"Heh. You're a fast learner I guess." Roxas glared and aimed the gun at Axel.

"You don't shoot your team mates!"

"...Your smile's weird. Stop smiling."

"Fine! ...Damn kid..."

Roxas was learning quickly that he went on his first mission alone. He was also opening up to Axel and the others more as well.

Axel paced back and forth near in the lobby room of the HQ.

"Relax there, Axel. Roxas'll come back soon," Xaldin said reading the newspaper. Axel scowled.

"Yeah, but I don't think I trained him enough. Every time he does something right I smile at him and he threatens to attack me!"

"Well your smiles are a bit creepy," he replied.

"Shaddup!"

The door was slammed open.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Roxas came back bleeding badly with a gash on his right arm.

"Roxas?," Axel stammered. He coughed out blood.

"Ax-Ax..." Roxas fell to the floor.

"Roxas!" Axel ran up to him and carried him to the infirmary room.

Roxas awoke a day later, healthy and well.

"Roxas? Are you okay?," Axel questioned. "How's your arm? What happened out there? Are you sure you're okay?" Roxas just simply smiled.

"I'm fine. By the way, do you ever have a chance to breathe when you talk like that?," he replied. Axel sighed.

"Damn kid," he muttered. "You had me worried for nothing. Here." He handed him a popsicle.

"What's this?," Roxas asked.

"It's Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Try it you'll like it." He took a bite out of it.

"Salty yet sweet," he said.

"Yup." Axel smiled at Roxas. "You know, Roxie? You really had me worried."

"Hmm? Why I'm fine. And don't call me Roxie." Axel ruffled his hair.

"Whatever, Roxie."

Axel took out his phone and looked at the picture of him and Roxas. It was his so-called "birthday" and Xaldin baked him a cake. And then he destroyed the cake by smashing Roxas' head in it. He wouldn't talk to him for a week. Axel chuckled. He flipped through the rest of the pictures like when he gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek during christmas and a kiss on the lips on new years.

Axel headed towards the steps of the school, took a deep breath, and braced himself for what would happen for the month.

"Axel?," I asked.

"Hmm?," he replied.

"What were you thinking about? I've been trying to get your attention for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were I thought you were asleep."

"I was but when I woke up you were staring at the tv. It's been turned off so..." He ruffled my hair.

"It's almost your birthday, right?" I eyed him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He smiled.

"A little birdie told me."

"Sora?" He put his hands on his cheeks and gasped.

"How'd you know?" I laughed.

"Stop being goofy! We have school tomorrow so we need to get to bed." Axel groaned.

"School's boring! I don't want to go!"

"Too bad I'll drag you to bed." Axel hung onto the arm of the couch.

"Do not want!" I laughed.

"Fine. Sleep out here tonight then. I'm going to take a shower."

Axel's phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"What," he growled.

"You're taking too long, Axel," the voice said.

"Superior, I need more time."

"Time is what we don't have. Either you have him or you don't. Which is it?" Axel hesitated. "Well?"

"...I have him, but-"

"Well if you have him, then I suppose I COULD give you another month."

"Yes sir."

"That is all." The line went dead. Axel went to the back porch and chucked his phone out the window.

"Take that, bitch. I don't take orders from anyone."


	5. We Were Eating in the, uh, Car

Make Me the Perfect Killer

Chapter Five

We were eating. In the uh, car...

WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN AI WHICH IS BOY X BOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!

"Morning, sunshine," Axel greeted as he made eggs.

"Yeah, morning," I said, groggily. I sat on the counter.

"Not a morning person?"

"Never in my life." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it."

"Am I also going to have to get used to learning the fire extinguisher?" Axel stared at me confused.

"Why?" I looked away from him and yawned.

"Because the stove's on fire." He grabbed the extinguisher and turned around.

"Shit! Why didn't you say that in the first place?," he yelled. I went to the bathroom and washed my face to wake me up.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Axel handed me a plate.

"Breakfast is done," he said. I laughed.

"Thanks, but I think I'll do the cooking from now on." Axel kissed me.

"Worth a shot, right?"

"Whatever," I yawned and stared at the screen. He threw the eggs away and washed the dishes.

"Still tired?," he asked as he sat down next to me. I laid in his lap.

"Yeah."

"I know a way to wake you up." I got up and eyed him.

"What's th-" Axel pinned me to the couch kissed me deeply. The only thing I could say about this was "mph!". He looked at me with his emerald green eyes. I casually wrapped my arms around his neck and he brushed his lips against mine before kissing me passionately. After a few seconds he started licking my lips and his tongue entered my mouth. He tasted like coffee and mints. I was the one to pull away first. Axel breathed on my cheek as we stared deeply into each others eyes. As he leaned in for another kiss, my phone rang.

"Fuck, just ignore it," he groaned.

"It's Sora," I growled and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I know you're not sick! You still have a day of school till the weekend!" I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Aw, shit! I'll be right there!"

"Alright let's play Launch Pad Mc Quack," I said.

"And yet you still think I'm gonna say 'We are Sex Bomb-Ombs'? No. Not happening," Sora laughed.

"Worth a shot, right? Anyway I got us another gig for to tonight downtown at the new bar that just opened up. Who knows? There might be some record deals there."

"Roxas, are you sure you want to go to the new bar? I mean, with all that happened you know...," Sora's voice trailed off. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay..."

"Awesome, what are we going to play?," Riku asked.

"Good question...what ARE we gonna play?," Demyx replied.

"How about...'Shut Me Up' or 'Faggot'?," Sora suggested.

"Those songs by MSI have way too many curse words in 'em. How about 'Massacre?'," Riku said.

Demyx yawned. "Too screamo. What about 'Vanilla' or 'Screamin'?"

"Demyx, you are a live saver," Sora said.

"Well thanks, but I don't think I taste that good," he joked.

"Alright let's practice, then!" Sora raised his drumsticks.

"One, two, three, four!"

"Are you sure that this is a good idea to come to a bar, Roxas?," Sora questioned as we waited outside for Demyx to come.

"I'm so positive, that if you ask again, I'll make sure you won't see the light of day again," I said.

"Just watching over you, you know..." I looked at him and smiled.

"I know that, okay? I was only joking."

"Well I'm freezing my ass off, I'm gonna start setting up inside," he said and left. I checked the time. Thirty minutes till we start, and no sign of Axel or his car anywhere. Where the fuck is he? Just then, two cars pulled up. Kairi, Namine, and Riku were in one while the other one was Axel. I went to hug Axel.

"Where have you been?," I asked him.

"Out," he simply replied.

"Hello to you too, Rox," Kairi said.

"Oh hey guys, the others are inside. I'll be in there in a sec, okay?," I told the others. I turned back to Axel. "No, I'm serious. I was waiting in the cold for you." He smiled at me.

"I had something to pick up. It's in the car."

"What? You want to finish what happened this morning?," I smirked. Axel nibbled on my ear.

"How'd you know?"

"Just get in the goddamn car," I ordered.

I stared at Axel as he simply smiled. I stared at the bag.

"What's this?," I asked.

"I got food from McDonalds. You know, since I didn't finish cooking breakfast this morning, remember?," he said.

"Oh, uh...Okay...," I sighed and began to eat.

Sora walked up to the table Kairi and Namine were sitting at.

"Hey guys, have you seen Roxas anywhere? We're about to play soon," he asked.

"He was with Axel when we came in," Namine replied.

"Great, thanks!," he smiled and left.

Axel pinned me to the backseat and kissed me passionately. I moaned as he moved his hands up my shirt.

"I also wanted to finish this as well," he said seductively. Then someone knocked on the window. It was Sora. "Goddammit!," Axel yelled. He rolled down the window. "what?," he growled.

"Sorry to steal your fun and your boyfriend but, we have to play like...RIGHT NOW," Sora said. Axel sighed and we got out of the car.

"Fine.."

"So what'd you and Axel do in the car?," Riku asked suspiciously.

"We ate," I said simply.

"Ate each other?," Demyx asked.

"No! We ate McDonalds!"

"And then you ate each other."

"No we just ate."

"In the car."

"Yes! We ate! In the, uh, car..."

"Guys, let's just shut up and play, shall we?," Riku intervened.

"We are Hopeless Outcasts, and we're here to celebrate the opening of the new bar!," Sora yelled and counted us off.

_You are a sincere moralist._

_You touch me with your pretty fingers._

_I am like a pure terrorist, _

_Revoloutions are occuring as you wish._

_A speciallist bound in romance, _

_Your long fingernails get me erect._

_An egoist who wants you to love me, _

_I want to struggle until I'm deep inside you._

_You keep pulling your face away from mine, _

_Ah, before I lose my mind... _

_Would it be ok to love, too, in this trembling night? _

_Just like this... harder, deeper... _

_At the grind of your lips claiming mine, _

_I am... your... Vanilla._

_"You're getting too involved" You're cool, like plastic._

_An ecologist caught in a hot glance, _

_I'm impatient, waiting for your burning kiss._

_Your distorting face is... _

_(Ah I'll do it myself.)_

_Would it be ok to love, too, in this trembling night? _

_Just like this... Harder, faster, _

_Painfully familiar lips, don't need words... _

_You and I are not burning love._

_Ah how many mornings have we greeted together? _

_Ah does this night ever have to end? _

_Ah spreed across the sky... _

_Ah white flowers surround us and die._

_May I love you in this trembling night?_

_Just like this... "I've seen a tail"_

_It's almost embarrassing, I've fallen for you._

_A crew sees cring knees_

_I wanna need... Not betray! _

_Would it be ok to love, too, in this gyrating night? _

_Just like this... Harder, deeper... _

_As pelvic thrust that are insanely familiar to the act, melt with each other... _

_You are... my... caretaker._

The crowd of people cheered.

"Thank you," I said. "Here's one more, Screamin'."

_I've never seen anything else quite like you_

_You look at me, vacantly empty, just stare right through_

_I'm such a sad, sad sight_

_It's such a cold, cold night_

_I'm screamin' on the top of-_

There was a scream and we stopped playing.

"FIRE!," the bartender yelled. Then a black car crashed into the side of the bar. I stared in horror at the scene that had only just begun.

"Shit, Roxas! We have to get outta here!," Sora yelled and grabbed my arm. "Roxas? Roxas! Roxas, snap out of it!" I didn't hear Sora or anything around me. My mind was only on one thing...

Fire...

Fire...

Fire...

...


	6. Ninja Assassin? Ninja Assassin!

Make Me the Perfect Killer

Chapter Six

Ninja Assassin? Ninja Assassin!

WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN AI WHICH IS BOY X BOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!

Fire...Fire. Axel shook me hardly. I opened up my eyes to see...fire? Then I thought.

"Shit, fire!," I said. Sora gave me a look that said no fucking duh, dumbass. Two men dressed in black came out of the car with guns.

"We have to get out of here. Now," Riku said. We all nodded.

"Wait!," Axel ordered. "Let's take the back route."

"Why? This an emergency!," Sora argued. Demyx pointed to the large amount of people that were crowding the doors.

"I think he's right on this one, Sora," he concluded.

"Fine! Let's just get outta here!," Naminé yelled over the commotion. Kairi screamed in pain. Standing over her was a older man with an eye patch.

"Leaving so soon, poppet?," he smirked. The other man put his arm around my neck.

"I don't think you'll be leaving so quickly either," the pink haired man whispered to me.

"Let go of me!," Kairi yelled.

"Kairi! Rox-"

"All of you go! I'll take care of this myself," Axel growled "I hate to say this but Demyx, you're in-charge!" Demyx only nodded and pushed everyone to their destination. His always care-free expression disappeared and turned into a troubled one.

"Let them go," Axel growled. The eye patched guy only laughed.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen, dude."

"Well you can let the girl go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Aww, now that wouldn't be fun now would it? I was gonna have fun with this one. But I'll cut her some slack." He hit Kairi with his gun on the head. She passed out on the floor.

"Kairi!"

"Let Roxas go."

"Or what? Superior sent us since you didn't answer your calls." Axel took a knife out of his pocket.

"I guess I'm going to have to fight you two then."

"I'm older and more experienced than you, Axel...In MANY ways." Axel merely laughed.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

'I've seen this before, Axel fighting. Except I was along side him. But what am I to do? These two look so familiar to me. How do they know me? And Axel...How does he know them?' I looked up at the linked haired man. He was studying the fight.

"Mar...Marluxia?," I said. He looked down.

"What?," he growled. I just stared at him. He watched the fight again. "Weird ass kid," he muttered. I got out of his grasp, kicked him in the groin, and punched him in the gut. When he was down I took his gun and tossed it to Axel.

"I'm not some weird ass kid, motherfucker," I spat. Axel smirked.

"Now we're even, Xiggy," he said, and shot him. "I'm not afraid to kill someone I know, got it memorized?" I shuddered in fear. This was a side of Axel I've never seen before. Honestly, I was scared. He aimed the gun at Marluxia.

"Axel, don't!," I cried.

"Why? They're the enemy!," he yelled. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Axel saw my face, dropped the gun, and ran to hug me. "I didn't know you were scared, Roxas," he said softly. "I'm sorry. Let's get out of here."

"Axel, how do you know those people?," I asked as we drove in the car toward home.

"Do you mean how do we know those people?," he countered. I looked at him, confused. He sighed.

"It's time you knew the truth."

"So we're like ninja assassins?," I asked Axel.

"Yeah, we're trained assassins that were trained by other assassins. But we're not ninjas. We're assassins. I lied to you about my family. I don't have one. No one does. We were all taken away from our families I guess. Those moves you preformed on Marly? I taught you those."

"Really?" He nodded. "Does anyone know about us?"

"No. We live our daily lives as any normal person would. At night, we are assassins."

"Why did I leave?"

"To find your family. But you lost your memory of me and the others."

"How?" He sighed.

"You were on your first mission. And when you came home, you were in critical condition. A day layer you woke up and said you were fine. You asked about my family and yours. And then...You just left three days later. I knew you weren't okay to fight yet, and I loved you back then too. But your mind was already made up. You left us. The next week later everyone said that you were jumped by a group of people and we never heard about you ever since."

"So Zack and Aerith aren't my real parents?"

"I don't know." A tear escaped from my eyes. Axel wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Rox."

"How did you find me?" Axel hesitated. "How?"

"I was ordered to find you and bring you back to the Organization. If you didn't come back with me, I would have had to execute you." There was a pang deep in my chest.

"So, you were here just to execute me?," I stammered, holding back tears.

"Roxas, you know I wouldn't do that to you! I love you, you know that!" Tears streamed from my eyes.

"I need time to think," I simply said and walked to the door. "Alone."


	7. Gone For Good

Make Me the Perfect Killer

Chapter Seven

Gone For Good

WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN AI WHICH IS BOY X BOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!

_~I'm sitting here all by myself just trying to think of something to do. I'm trying to think of something, anything just to keep me from thinking of you.~_

I ran down the hill to the park around the back of the house. When I went down there, I saw Axel's phone and picked it up. When I opened it up, his screensaver was of him and I kissing on the Fourth of July.

_~But you know it's not working out 'cause you're all that's on my mind. One thought of you is all it takes to leave the rest of the world behind, oh.~_

I flipped through his pictures. They were all of me. It hurt me to see him kill Xigbar. It hurt me even more that I wouldn't been dead if I didn't go with him. It killed me to walk out on him, crying. Assassins aren't meant to love. If they did, they would be soft. What did that mean for us? I looked through more pictures.

_~I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did. I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did. I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did. And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did...~_

My 'birthday', Christmas, New Years', Halloween...

"Hey Axel?," I asked as we walked in the dark hallway. Everyone was asleep except for us.

"Yeah?," he responded.

"Why do you smile so creepy?"

"Why do you not talk to anyone?" I hesitated.

"What's there to talk about?"

"...True."

"That wasn't the question, anyway."

"Then what's the question?"

"What do you do when you like someone?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't know, kiss? But you won't get anything from Larxene. She's a cold hearted bitch. I wouldn't try."

"I don't like Larxene," I quietly said, and kissed him.

_~I'm sitting here trying to convince myself that you're not the one for me. But the more I think, the less I believe and the more I want you here with me. You know the holidays are coming up I don't want to spend them alone.~_

Merry Christmas, Roxie," Axel said softly in my ear.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Axel," I said back. He gently laid me on his bed and kissed me deeply. After a few more moments of kissing, he started rubbing his hand on my erection, his fingers outlining my hardening member trapped within my pants. I moaned out in pleasure.

"Shh," Axel smirked.

"Why?," I huffed.

"You wouldn't want to wake anyone, right?" Axel thrust his hips upwards, making me cry out even more.

"mmmh, Who cares if they hear?"

_~Memories of Christmas time with you will just kill me if I'm on my own.~_

When he asked me when my birthday was coming up, he wanted to do something special. Those words he said, "I would never do that to you..." Did he mean it? Was I deceived? Of course, I love him, but...if I go back...

Will he ever forgive me?

"Axel, where's your phone?," I asked when I came out of the bathroom. "It's usually on the coffee table."

"Oh I, uh, saw a spider and chucked it out the window," he stammered. I stared at him.

"A spider? You're afraid of spiders?"

"Yeah. I think it broke when I threw it though so I'm gonna have to get a new one. That phone was old anyway.

_~I know it's not the smartest thing to do but we can't seem to get it right. But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight...~_

I looked through his messages. They were all from Superior after he threw away his phone...

To protect me...

_~One more chance tonight.~_

"Why? Why are yo leaving?," Axel yelled to me. I didn't look back.

"To find my family," I simply replied.

"You can't just leave me, I love you Roxas!" I could tell that he was crying. Should I leave? "After what we did. What we shared. You can't leave! You just can't!"

"And we shouldn't have done that anyway. I live you too, Axel but my mind's made up. I'm leaving, goodbye. No one would know I'm gone, anyway."

"Well I would!" He grabbed my arm and held me tightly. "If you want to go then go. I can't stop you..."

_~I'm sitting here trying to entertain myself with this old guitar. But with all my inspiration gone, it's not getting me very far.~_

"Hey kid, need some extra money for your 'little trip'?," the large man asked.

"No, why would I?," I growled and turned around to see a gang of men. Two of them grabbed me and pinned me to a wall.

"You could always pay with your body," he smirked evilly.

"Why the hell would I do that? Especially with the fucktards in front of me, nonetheless."

"Why you little-" I hear the ending of his sentence they all gained up on me and started to punch and kick me everywhere. I was helpless because of my wounds from the mission. They left me for dead.

_~I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you. Oh please baby won't you take my hand we've got nothing left to prove...~_

Axel punched the wall numerous amount of times.

"Roxas, why? You left me again. Again. I thought this wouldn't happen but I guess I was wrong...Very wrong..."

_~I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did. I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did. I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did. And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did..._

_And I didn't mean to meet you then, when we were just kids. And i didn't mean to give you chills with the way that I kiss. And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did. And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did...~_

If I go back and apologize for what I put you through, will you ever forgive me? I love you so much.

_~Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did...~_

Please...Please come back to me...I'm so sorry...

_~No you didn't mean to love me back...~_

"Are you Roxas Hikari?," a dark voice said from behind. I turned around.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Why?" The man pulled out a gun.

"Superior told me to give you this," he said, and fired.

_~But you did.~_

**A/N: Hoe shit. Chapter Seven! Please don't hate on me on how it was a sad ending for this chapter.**

**~~~ indicates that it's "Roxie Flashback Time!"**

***** indicates that both Axel and Roxas are thinking of the same thing**

**~(enter something here)~ indicates that it's song time (for special chapters)!**

**Errors?**

**Errors in the song?**

**The song is called A Lonely September by Plain White T's**

**Song and KH characters do not belong to me!**

**So...who do you think the guy that shot Roxas was?**


	8. Come Back to Me

Make Me the Perfect Killer

Chapter Eight

Come Back To Me

WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN AI WHICH IS BOY X BOY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!

I barely dodged the bullet that was aimed at my chest and hit me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain.

"Here, why don't I double it?," he sneered and shot me in the leg. The wind removed his hood and I saw his scar and blue hair. Saïx. I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. "This is for humiliating me when you beat me when you escaped," he said and shot my arm. "Orders or not, I will kill you. And it looks like that day is today." I grabbed a rock with my other hand and managed to throw it at his arm. He deflected it.

"You think that's gonna hurt me? Pitiful."

"I was trying to get the gun outta your fucking hand, asshole," I seethed.

"You can still talk can you?" He shot me again. I cried out. "Can you now?" He aimed the gun at my head. "Any last words?" I laughed.

"Now that's just too cliche, you know?," I struggled to make out the words. I got an idea. The house phone's on speed dial. I grabbed Axel's phone and pressed the button. Saïx kicked my hand out of the way.

"Trust me. Axel won't come to your rescue. That's too cliche."

"Roxas?," I heard a familiar bubbly voice ask. It was Demyx. Zexion was there too. He looked horrified at the scene. "Y-You're bleeding..." He looked up and flinched.

"So you've been hiding here all along, Demyx. And you seemed to manipulate Zexion here as well," Saïx greeted. They're assassins too? Demyx isn't cut out for it.

"Why are you hurting Roxas?," Zexion asked.

"I was ordered too."

"He didn't even have a chance to think things over yet. He knows about us already. Why else would his eyes be red and he would be away from Axel? I doubt you weren't even ordered too. He's a great assassin." I looked at Demyx. He was texting. I was bleeding and can't move and he's fucking texting. The hell?

"Roxas!," Axel screamed and tackled Saïx.

"Sweet, he totally came! He got my text!," Demyx yelled in happiness. I had to ruin it for him.

"Hey dumbass, you want to know why he hasn't returned your calls? He threw his phone out the window!," I screamed in pain and pointed at the phone across from me.

"Demyx, be useful and call an ambulance now. We don't need a group of people coming over here. I don't like crowds," Zexion said calmly.

"Y-Yeah, sure," he obeyed, trying to ignore the fact that I just screamed at him.

"And Axel, please don't try and kill Saïx."

"Why the fuck shouldn't I? He tried to kill Roxas! He deserves to feel the pain he did!," he screamed. "I'm gonna dicing kill him!" He started to choke him. There were red burns on his neck when Axel started too. Zexion knelt down beside me.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with us. You'll be fine," he reassured. Axel stood up after he finished the job.

"Oi, it's my job to give him the encouragement and love, dammit," he growled, still angry from what happened. Zexion stepped away from me. Axel picked me up carefully.

"A-Axel," I replied weakly. I felt like I was going to die. All that's happened today. I blew it with Axel. I felt pangs of guilt when I saw him. Add that with the blood and pain, and you're set with fucking death.

"Don't say anything, Roxas. I'll still love you no matter what happens. I won't let you die," he said softly. I smiled.

"That's good to know," I said softly and fell unconscious.


	9. Before and After

_**Make Me the Perfect Killer**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Before and After**_

_**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, WHICH IS BOY X BOY. IF YOU FON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.**_

* * *

><p>I heard the constant beeping of some sort of clock, and began stirring in my bed.<p>

_"Hmm? Ugh, turn off the alarm, Axel; I still want to sleep more…" I thought as I opened my eyes a little. While doing so, I noticed the ceiling looked a bit different. Axel's usual rock posters weren't up. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly sat up only to be greeted by scorching pain all over my body. I moaned in pain "Ahh! What the-?" I was in the hospital with bandages all over my body. Looking to my left, I saw an end table being bombarded with gifts that looked like they've been there forever. I looked at them for a while, trying to contemplate what happened to me to get in here when the door opened to reveal Demyx and Zexion._

"Oh, you're finally awake Roxas," Zexion greeted.

"Welcome back Roxie!" Demyx yelled. I suddenly remembered something when Demyx called me by that name.

_"Heh, you know Roxie? You really had me worried."_

_"Hmm? Why? I'm fine. And don't call me Roxie."_

I quickly looked down.

_"What? Why did I remember that so suddenly?" _I questioned myself.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Zexion asked. I nodded.

"Are all of these from…?"

"All of your friends."

"…What happened to me?" Demyx & Zexion looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Y-You really don't remember?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" They both sighed.

* * *

><p>"Wait, I was out how long?!" I yelled<p>

"Five days at most, almost a week."

"Has Axel been here to see me at all?" Zexion was silent.

"W-We don't know if he has, Roxas," Demyx said somberly. I gave them a confused look.

_"Has he been here to see me at all ever since what had happened?"_ I thought, _"Was it something I said? Is he seeking revenge or something?"_

"…He wasn't here with you and the others?"

"…We haven't seen him ever since that day... It's like he disappeared."

_"What…?"_

"We've been looking for him everywhere, there's no trace." There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry for intruding but it is time for Roxas to eat and have his medication," she said.

"We'd better get going then," Zexion said as he gave me his laptop. "I'd figured that you would get bored by just watching the tele all day so you can use this until you're fully healed."

"…Thanks…"

* * *

><p>"I need some time to think. Alone," I said and walked out the door, leaving Axel there... in tears.<p>

_…Wait no… I'm dreaming this right?_

"So you were just here to execute me?!"

_…Axel… I…I didn't.._

"Hey, do you, uh, want to hang out, err, sometime?"

_…Stop… _I squirmed in my sleep.

"Not playing teacher and student are we?"

"Don't deny it Roxie, you liked it!"

_Why am I remembering all of this?!_

"Your mind's made up?"

I felt myself slowly falling into nothingness, only seeing Axel above me offering his hand to help me up.

"It's okay Roxas, you'll be alright."

_Fuck! I can't reach him!_ I began to fall faster as gravity took over._ …Axel…!_

_**"I'll never let you go…"**_

* * *

><p>I woke up with sweat pouring down my head. It has been almost two weeks and I am almost ready to check out of the hospital. It has almost been two weeks, seeing the only people that I have hung out with almost forever. It has almost been two weeks since… He disappeared…<p>

"We'll see you tomorrow Roxas!" Sora waved as the gang walked out of my room. I waved back and sighed.

_"Finally, some peace…"_ I pulled out Zexion's laptop and opened my Tumblr. It was just a site to write out what I was feeling to the world, and I already had a couple of followers and whatnot. Before I could do so today, there was yet another knock on the door.

"Roxas? There's someone here to see you on urgent business," the nurse said. The door opened and I saw a girl with short black hair and the bluest eyes like mine. She was wearing a black tank-top under a 'baggy kawaii pink' sweater with denim skinnies.

"Hello, Roxas," she said.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" I looked at her.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She laughed at me.

"You really don't remember." I was wondering whether or not I should be offended by her laughing at me.

"Sorry, I've been having bad memory lately." _"With all the fucking crazy shit that's been going on…"_

"I'm your _sister_, Roxas, and I'm here to _kill_ you."


	10. Author's Note

**Hello! I realize that it's been a year since I posted on this story, and I'm sorry for not doing so. This will all change though!**  
><strong>I am currently re-writing this story, start with the title (if you've seen that I changed it already) and chapter one. To me, this story is absolute shit, and I could do better.<strong>

**So since I started Camp NaNoWriMo this month, whenever I have writer's block this month, I'll rewrite more of this story. The Perfect Kill is actually scheduled to be updated next month, but I'm not sure when.**

**To the viewers, thank you for the time you've read this story, and I'm sorry you've had to wait extremely long for the story to end.**

**~Ramen~**


End file.
